DESTINED (THE TUDORS FANFICTION MODERN AU)
by anneli30
Summary: YEARS GIVE WAY TO CENTURIES . THEY BATTLE CONSPIRACY,ADULTERY,DEATH TO WIN WHAT THEY LOST. THEY RISE BACK FROM THEIR GRAVE TO MEET AGAIN WITH NO MEMORY OF PAST . DESTINY IS GIVING THEM ONE MORE ARS ARE CONSPIRING TO BRING THE SOULMATES BACK TOGETHER.WITH NEW NAMES,NEW LIFE WILL THEY BE ABLE TO RIGHT THE WRONG? OR THE HAUNTED PAST WILL KEEP THEM APART FOREVER?
1. SUMMARY

Title - DESTINED

Modern AU Henry VIII/ANNE BOLEYN

YEARS GIVE WAY TO CENTURIES. THEY BATTLE CONSPIRACY,ADULTERY,TREASON,DEATH TO WIN WHAT THEY LOST.  
THEY RISE BACK FROM THEIR GRAVE TO MEET AGAIN WITH NO MEMORY OF PAST IS GIVING THEM ONE MORE CHANCE.  
THE STARS ARE CONSPIRING TO BRING THE SOULMATES BACK TOGETHER.  
WITH NEW NAMES,NEW LIFE WILL THEY BE ABLE TO RIGHT THE WRONG? OR THE HAUNTED PAST WILL KEEP THEM APART FOREVER?

CHARACTERS-

HENRY VIII AS- HENRY YORK

ANNE BOLYN AS- ANNA HOWARD

CHARLES BRANDON AS-BRANDON WOLFE

GEORGE BOLYN AS- GEORGE HOWARD

MARY BOLYN AS- MARIA HOWARD

KATHERINE OF ARAGON AS- KATIE ARAGON

JANE SEYMOR AS-JANIE MORE

REST OF THE CHARATER'S NAME WILL REMAIN AS THEY WERE IN THEIR PAST LIVES..


	2. DREAMS

CHAPTER 1- DREAMS

"My lady , onto you I promise my hear t. It shall be yours forever , if you will have me." He vowed , bowing his head ,on his knees to his one and only love.  
"Anne , my own sweetheart, how I have missed you." A couple in embrace.

"ANN!" "ANN!" "Ann , for Gods sake , get up! you are gonna be late . And George is gonna ditch us on our 1st day!"  
I startle awake and shriek as I find myself drenched in cold and see Maria with an empty glass in her hand.  
"What the hell Maria? Cant you wake me up like a freaking normal person for once in your lifetime? Why do you always have to do this?"  
"Well if you had not been dreaming about your prince charming for once in your sleep, you would had noticed me trying to wake you up like a normal person."  
"you know what ? Me telling you about my dreams was the biggest mistake of my life . I cant believe I trusted you not to tease me about it." ,saying this I get up from the bed and rush to the bathroom to freshen up , since its our first day to college and I am already late for my first lecture.  
Maria , my twin comes up behind me and hugs me tightly and says , " And I love you too sister. Now tell me about this dream. What was it this time? Were you still in stupid gowns with your prince or did it move forward to something more? like with no clo" I strike her with the hairbrush in my hands before she could complete that sentence.  
"Nopes , he was still stuck to his old position , on his knees . And before you ask , no I still have not seen his face . Now lets go , I can hear George honking his car like a crazy from here."

you see , I and Maria live in our own apartment and have come to London from France just last week to complete our studies . When our parents died in a car accident last year , we had nothing tieing us down to our home country anymore . With all the memories , it just became very difficult to live there . So , our elder brother George took care of everything in France and advised us to start anew in London.  
He is in final year now and after completing his course he will be taking over dads company . He was a well known businessman,but George decided to sell all our shares in France and look over our existing companies in London . The reason ? He caught his girlfriend Jane parker cheating on him on our parents funeral . He loved her a lot and was planning to propose to her on his next vacation to France.  
But well , atleast he got to know before it was too late and that is a good thing I guess . And since then , he has become a total playboy , and sleeping around with anyone and everyone with XX being the overprotective brother that he is,he has decided to take us to Hampton university himself and introduce us to everybody.  
We lock the door and rush downstairs to see George leaning by the car door and smoking cigarette . Well I will b damned before he lets a cheating girl ruin his life. Before I could give him a piece of my mind , Maria takes the cigarette out of his hands and smashes it with her heels.  
"what the hell kid?" he shouts at her but with an amused smirk.  
"I missed you too brother , cant have my perfume ruined by smoke when I hug u ? do we?" ,she says and hugs him tightly.  
I find myself rushing towards them and hugging them tightly , after all they are all I have in my life.  
George engulfs both of us in a tight hug and kisses our forehead . "Love you twinsies" he says , refering to our nicknames he has given us since the day we were born.  
He then coughs , moves away and gets behind the wheels and hollers "Get up and get ready for the ride kids .Hampton university is about to change your life in a way you never saw it coming.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE8**

HI, this is my first story and I am writing it totally out of fun also because my imaginative mind wants to bring this story out and just wont let me sleep. I will try to do justice to the story I have in my mind. In case there are any errors plz feel free to correct me and pardon me for my mistakes. Criticism and appreciation are always welcome. But try not to be rude about it as I am too sensitive. If you like it please comment.


	3. FRIENEMIES

FRIENEMIES?

Soon , we find ourselves in front of Hampton university . I and mary (thats her nick name bytheway) get down from the car,and wait for George to park the car , even though we dont want to.  
We are 18 for god's sake , it is actually embarassing being escorted by your brother on the first day of college but still we wont exhange it for anything in the world . That's Howard siblings for you.  
George has not ever treated us like a burden on him , even when we were in high school . He is the best brother one could ask for . Since our parents left us , he has taken the role of our guardian more seriously.  
As he comes , we walk together inside the building and see all girls staring at us , some with awe and some are point out glaring. Mary comes closer to me and hisses in my ear "are you thinking exactly what I am thinking?"  
"And what are you thinking exactly?"  
"that all these girls think that our brother is a god and we are his girlfriends?"  
"eewww ,that would be gross mary" I say with disgust but actually agree to her because we three look nothing alike though I and Mary are twins we could not be any more different. Mary has blonde hair and blue eyes , thanks to the marvellous genes of our mother.  
Wherever she goes,she has boys wrapped around her finger ; as for me , despite the intelligence that I inherited from both of my parents,with a 4.5 gpa i wont call myself beautiful . I have black hair and dark brown eyes that people often mistake it for black , all thanks to our father.  
However , George and Mary never agree with me and say I have an alluring charm and beauty and that my eyes are like a hook into the souls of others that people cant help but be bewitched by . Back to George , well lets just say he got the best of the both worlds with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair and has always been an enigma to girls . How the hell Jane could cheat on him I will never know.

We head to the office and take our respective routines. George insists on leading us both to our classes but I refuse and tell him to go with Mary . For we both know , he has nothing to worry about me but Mary on other hand has always been in trouble with boys , I on other hand had never been inclined to involve myself in relationships.  
There was this friend of mine Henry Percy , back home. He said he liked me and wanted me to be his girlfriend . He was goodlooking but I just could not see myself in relation with him. My parents had a good loving relationship. They adored each other. But i could never see myself puting my trust on one person , giving my heart only for him to break it . It has always been me and the dreams i have been having since I turned 17. It seems fitting doesnt it ? That i would fall for a guy who comes in my dreams and i havnt even seen his face.  
I walk to my first class after saying a quick goodbye to George and Mary. Just as I am about to enter the class I collide with a rock.  
"ouch!"  
"are you okay babes?" oh,so the rock speaks.  
Not rock exactly,but a rock hard chest and a handsome face to match , okay i said i dont do relationships,but it doesnt mean i am prude . I do apreciate a fine looking man , but that is where I cross the limit.  
"Yeah I am okay ,I think", I answer him while rubbing my forhead where I think it has already started to swell.  
"Here , let me look at it. He moves my hands away from my forehead and takes a good look at it himself . "It does not look like it would need stiches , glad to know my forehead didnt hurt such a sexy girl."  
" Seriously ? Are you flirting with me right now ? "  
" Calling a hot girl , sexy cannot be called flirting , can it be baby ? Anyway , if you need help with the pain just wait for me after the class . I swear you will forget all about it and I will make it worth your while ."  
"God , seriously ? Get out of my sight you moron !" I push him and go to take a seat , these playboys get on my nerves , who thinks girls are only toys to play with.  
"That's Brandon for you baby , even though you can call me God later . Later babes " he laughs and goes out of the class.  
I am glad he is gone or else i would had killed him on my first day. And i thought he is handsome . Jerk!

" Looks like you have put yourself in the hit list of the third god of Hampton ."  
I turn back on my seat and see a girl in a cheer leader's uniform looking at me with one raised eyebrow and fanning her nail varnish. I said confused ," excuse me ? Third god?"  
" yes , Brandon , He is the greek god and he has set his eyes on you . You are fortunate ." , she answers me while taking out her make up and doing a touch up.  
" please.. I will call it anything but fortunate . But wait , who are other two gods then ? "  
" You will meet them , soon enough . Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch? I am Jane More . And you are ? "  
" I am Anna , you can call me Ann " , I deliberately leave out my surname . I do not want anyone to treat me differently if they realize I am George's sibling . Jane seems nice , but i dont know why I feel something odd in my chest as if I am drowning , suffocating . Perhaps the whole change in country and meeting people is finally taking its toll on me . I push it out of my mind as being the result of first day jitters .  
Jane smiles sweetly and says " So Ann , I think we will be great friends . "  
I smile back , though hesitantly.


	4. 4 I HAVNT SEEN YOU IN AGES

**I HAVE'NT SEEN YOU IN AGES**

 _ **An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet , regardless of time , place or circumstance . The thread may stretch or tangle , but it will never break .**_

 _ **-ancient chinese proverb**_

* * *

As the classes are over , for now ; I put my books in my locker , take out my headphones and connect it to my cellphone and put it in my ears as I walk towards the cafeteria . I can see from afar Jane talking to three boys , One of them is my brother George and another is that playboy Brandon . But I cant see the third person's face .

I also see Mary with them with George's hand on her shoulders while she is too busy trying to seduce a boy sitting in the corner table of the cafeteria . I chuckle . So typically Maria . Before I could change the song according to my liking , Jane gets hold of me and says with an accusing glare , " why did not you tell me you are a Howard ? ''  
'' urgghhh..''

'' she might have forgotten to mention it . Right sis ? " , luckily George saves me by interfering on my behalf . He knows very well , my reasons of trying to hide it from Jane . And he also knows I cant lie for the sake of saving my soul even if it is as innocent as this . He has always been that way . Finishing my sentence before me , and coming to my rescue even when I do not know I need to be rescued . Sometimes it feels I am more his twin than Mary's .

I push play on the music and try to focus on the song while Jane introduces me to their group of friends . More people have joined our table . I have'nt seen you in ages by Lady Antebellum starts playing in my ears .. oh how I love this song !

 _ **I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song,**_  
 _ **Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball**_

There is William , Anthony , Edward More - Jane's brother with his girlfriend , Bessie Blount sitting on his lap . I raise my hand and say a small hello . Why is it always so awkward to meet new people ? But i cant see Brandon and that other boy with him anywhere .  
Where did they run off to ? Mary goes to talk to the boy she was flirting with .  
Meanwhile we all sit on the chairs and order our lunch to the waiter when Brandon comes in breathing like a dog .

" Hey sorry man , coach called so we had to head out . We have a meeting at 4 . Anyways , where is this sister of yours you wanted us to meet ? "

Cant he see I am sitting right on this table ? what a pig !

Suddenly I feel the hair at the nape of my neck rise . I feel cold and warm suddenly at the same time . Is that even possible ? I turn and see someone I never expected to see .

 _ **I can still feel my head on your shoulder**_

I never expected to meet someone who will make my heart race , who will make my soul sing .  
Time stands still as I stare into his piercing eyes , their blue green colour so striking , that it keeps me captive .  
I want to look away from him but his eyes keep me grounded as if daring me to look away .

 _ **I have ' not see you in ages sometimes**_

 _ **I find myself wondering where you are**_

Looking at him seems so wrong but it also feels so right at the same time . I come out of my daze when George puts his hand on my shoulder and speaks ,

'' Hey Brandon , Henry meet my sister ... ''

" Anne "

All are shocked into silence as my name is uttered not by my brother but his friend , Henry . His name stings me as a poison and I flinch unconsciously but it tastes so sweet . What the hell is happening to me ?

Why do I feel a dull ache in my chest ? I find it difficult to breathe .

" How the hell do you know my sister 's name ? That also her nickname to be exact ? Have you two met already ? "

Henry shakes his head as if trying to come out of a daze and looks at my brother

" ummm , I have heard you talking to her in face time ? ''

George looks at him confused '' but when ? "

'' Does it matter George ? Hi , I am Henry , Henry York , pleased to meet you ''

He brings his hand forward for me to shake it . I give him my hand but cautiously and when I give it to him instead of shaking it , he takes it to his lips and leaves a slow soft kiss as he stares into my eyes.  
I feel a shiver go down my spine . He furrows his brow as if confused by something . And leaves my hand slowly as if it pains him to do so .

I cant feel this way about a person I just met . I respond coldly to him , '' My name is Anna . And I havent given you the permission to call me Ann ''  
His eyes flash and turn dark but everybody fails to notice it , when Brandon comes forward and takes me in a bone crushing hug and wishpers in my ear ,  
'' Glad to know i will see more of you , babes ''

George hits him on his head '' stop hitting on my sister bro , and you can stop hugging her now ''

'' ya , ya , I was just making her feel welcome on her first day , right Anne ? ''

I just raise my brow and say nothing because I have realized more I speak to him , more he is gonna enjoy it .

Mary comes back to our table and is introduced to the rest of the people .

And nobody seems to notice Henry's eyes shooting daggers at his best friend , Brandon .

* * *

 **Authors note - for anyone who is confused , Jane more is Jane Seymour and Brandon Wolfe is Charles Brandon.**

 **So, Anne and Henry finally meet . I am so eager to see how they progress forward .**

 **Plz comment your thoughts . They inspire me to carry on with this story . Love u guys !**


	5. Perseverance you are my prisoner now

Perseverance You are my Prisoner now.

Later that evening while I am lying on the bed and just reminiscing about today's incident , Mary flops down beside me wear a red checkered mini skirt and black blingy top.

"Where are you going?"

She looks up from the phone while still texting god knows who.

" Not I , we are going . Get ready sloppy ass , we are going to party!" She shrieks loudly as if I am deaf.

I arch my eyebrow and say " Seriously ? You are asking me to go to a party ? Me ? Boring Anne ? Moreover I think I will be more comfy sitting at home and reading a book. So you go , and try not to wake up in a stranger's bed."

Mary snatches the book from my hand and taps it on her thigh , "Firstly , sis, I am not asking you , I am telling you. Secondly , I am going to drink and dance my ass off tonight so you being the good sister will make sure that I don't wake up in a stranger's bed. And thirdly , this is our first night in London , so reading a book on the couch ? So not cool sis! So wear this dress and get ready asap."

I look at the dress and then at my evil sister. I sometimes cannot fathom , If I had been happier with evil step sister like Cinderella . But you need to be happy with what you have got right? May be , in next life. Besides , going to the party will be an easy distraction from my conflicting thoughts about him. So , I decide to for once listen to Mary and get ready for the party.

Soon we head out in Mary's car , and we reach a private property few miles from Hampton University . I turn towards my sister as we get out of the car and ask , " Bytheway whose party is it again ? "

" Oh , I didn't tell you? This is Henry's party. And. Wear these mask before you enter the mansion , wear this mask , it is a masquerade party. So , cool and thrilling right ? "

I halt mid step clenching the mask in my hand and squeezing my eyes shut , while mary heads inside, unaware of the turmoil I find myself surrounded with. I place my hand on my heart , trying to sense the reason behind its rapid beating. Is it excitement or terror? And why am I palpitating at the aspect of seeing a stranger ? I take a deep breath and decide , hiding behind whatever I am feeling right now is not the solution . And so I put on the mask that covers my half of the face and enter the party.

Entering the party, I struggle searching for mary in the midst of masked people. I am amazed and spellbound by the huge mansion. The entire roon is darkened , people are dancing on the floor , while some are making out. More like having sex on the dance floor.


End file.
